


Nightmare

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And she cries, Angst, Comforting, Crying, F/M, Fear, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Free day, Lance comforts her, Mention of the Holts, Nightmare, Nightmares, Oneshot, Pidgancemonth2k17, Pidge is crying, Pidge is scared, Ship, Tears, Voltron, promt, she deserves better, they share a bed, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day eight: Free Day (Nightmare).Pidge has yet another nightmare.





	Nightmare

”Mom! Dad! Matt!”, Pidge screamed as she jumped up in bed, tears watering in her eyes as she was completely out of breath, head still spinning. She let out a second scream and let the tear flow, and then let out whimper after whimper as the horrible scene that she just had witnessed played again in her mind, like it was toying her.

“Pidge, are you okay?”, she heard Lance ask as he let out a yawn from where he was sleeping beside her, clearly confused over everything, and those bags under his eyes that were proof that Pidge was the one that woke him up.

She shook her head, still trying to breathe properly.

“Another nightmare?”, she heard Lance ask her.

She nodded.

Next second she felt his warm embrace around her, his fingers playing with her hair, and her head against his chest. This was his way to calm her, and hearing Lance’s heartbeat really worked. He really cared for her and hated to see her like this, wishing that he could take over those constant nightmares.

“I was on a battlefield without my lion, all alone. There were galra soldiers everywhere, many more than we’ve ever fought. I fought them, but then I heard screams, and then when I turned around I saw my entire family. They just stood there, shaking and crying, begging me to help them, but I was too far away. The galra leaned in closer, took a knife and…”, she could finish the sentence, and just threw her head down onto the pillow before screaming into it, along with using her arm to hit the mattress hard.

Lance froze as he heard the content of Pidge’s nightmare, and carefully patted her back on a calming emotion, trying to whoosh her in the process.

“Relax Pidge, it was just a dream. I promise. What you saw wasn’t real”.

“I know, but it felt so real. What if that’s bound to happen a day? We live in space after all, Lance I’m so afraid, I don’t want to lose my family. Not in this way. They looked so helpless. I could do nothing, just watch them as they begged for my help. I don’t want that to happen in real life”.

Both of them cried as she finished the sentence, clearly overwhelmed by emotions, and embraced each other, not knowing what to do.

“I know it’s hard, but we’ll get through it. I promise. And I’ll be here every step of the way to help you if you need. I’ll help with with anything”, he said, and got a nod as an answer.

“Thanks Lance”.

“Now, wanna go to sleep again or do you wanna play some video games and get your mind of this? We’re almost at level 24 after all and a boss fight always gets my mind of hard things. I could make a milkshake too as a late night snack, if you’re okay with that of course”.

Shy nod.

“Yeah, thanks Lance. You’re the best”.


End file.
